The invention relates to an electric lamp, comprising an envelope having a pinch, with two narrower side faces located opposite each other and two wider side faces located opposite each other. Current-supply conductors are passed through the pinch and connected to an electrical element supported in the envelope. The pinch is locked against rotation in a sleeve-shaped metallic cap by inwardly projecting parts thereof.
Such a lamp is known from DE OS No. 2941011 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,326. For locking against axial forces, the pinch can have a recess, which is engaged in a locking manner by a projecting part of the cap. In the known lamp, the cap has two bottom holes, in each of which a current-supply conductor projecting from the pinch is secured, for example by soldering. Such a cap is comparatively complicated and requires for mounting an accurate alignment of the two current-supply conductors.
The EU-PA No. 0078030, to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,252 corresponds, discloses an electric lamp having a pinch, whose cap has only one central bottom contact, in which one of the two current-supply conductors is secured. The lamp envelope is clamped with its pinch in a metal hood, which is in turn connected by means of solder to the lamp cap. This metal hood has at its edges a groove, in which the second current-supply conductor is arranged, which is likewise secured by means of solder. Thus, an electrical contact is established between this second current-supply conductor and the cap. However, this requires an additional metal hood and a comparatively laborious process of mounting the lamp.